


Entwined hands and invisible dates

by AnIdiotWithNapalm



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Invisibility, M/M, More tags to be added, OOC?, i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIdiotWithNapalm/pseuds/AnIdiotWithNapalm
Summary: Simons date goes very wrong. But he may end up on a different one.
Relationships: Simon Bellamy/Nathan Young
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"so what do you like to do on your days off?" the guy in front of Simon said, leaning forward to make the moment more intimate.  
Simon had been at a loud club with an online date he had met over a small dating site, a bloke called Adam, who seemed a little bit older than him but came off young and carefree, kind of like Nathan in a way. Simon wasn't particularly keen on the venue but opted to not say anything in fear of driving away the first date he had gotten in a long time.  
"not much, I suppose I like music, taking videos, editing..." he could tell he was boring his company he let his voice slowly fade out and averted his eyes in shame, the surprise came when Adam placed his hand on top of simons and gave a small smile, perhaps to let him know he wasn't boring him, then again it might have been a pity smile, Simon wasn't sure.  
"I'm gonna go get us some drinks, just wait here yeah?" Adam said before quickly jumping from his sitting position and making his way to the crowded bar, fighting through the mass of drunks. Simon took this moment to assess the situation and his surroundings, he was on a date with a cute older guy, his friends hadn't attacked him claiming he was dating another serial killer AND this guy seemed to genuinely be interested in him (and not in the "I wanna tear your guts out and fuck your corpse" kind of way), sure, the establishment was a bit uncomfortable with all of the strobe lights and illegal substances being passed around, but Simon could put up with that if it meant a follow up date.  
Adam showed up again after nearly 20 minutes with some more beer, he started droning on about a funny story he heard and Simon found himself listening intently, remembering every detail as if he was being quizzed on it, he didn't want to look like he didn't care after all. In fact, he was listening with such intensity that he didn't even notice Adam drop a small pill into his drink.

After half an hour Simon felt really weird, he felt extremely relaxed, to the point of barely being able to move, his vision blurred slightly and thought he was going to throw up. Adam had hoisted him up by his waist and was leading him outside for some fresh air, Simon smiled at the thought. He placed Simon leaning against a wall in the alleyway behind the club, Simon barely remembered how they had gotten there, he was about to thank his date but felt a tugging at his pants, Adam was undoing his fly and undressing him. Unsure what to do he started to push him away but ended up only flailing and struggling against the larger man, when did Adam get so muscular? Simon was on the edge of consciousness, not entirely sure what was going on just yet. After a what felt like a year he found he couldn't keep his eyes open much longer, his eyelids fluttered slightly before suddenly getting a jolt of pain in his cheek, his eyes shot open and he discovered Adam had slapped him, "I want you to be awake" he said before holding his shoulders against the concrete wall they were up against and started kissing him all over his face, the act made Simon feel a bit queasy and he tried to get away again not realising that his trousers were around his ankles preventing him from running or making a quick escape, his pants were still on luckily.  
He felt Adams hands wander down his body before grabbing a hold of the rim of his underwear and Simon felt that he was about to throw up, Adam prepared to pull down when a loud siren balred out and blue and red lights flashed brightly, the sudden onslaught of light and sound finally pushed Simon who ended up throwing up all over his date who stepped back in disgust before taking off to escape the law. Sliding down to the floor he felt a tingle in his legs and arms and suddenly remembered the last time someone had slipped him a pill, everyone started looking at him, he really hoped this wouldn't be a repeat, the last thing he wanted was for half of England to see him in his underwear covered in his own vomit without the faintest idea of where he was or how he got there. After the thought he started convulsing and writhing in an unnatural way and passed out before he could figure out why.


	2. Chapter 2

When Simon woke up it was daytime. the sun was blaring onto his face giving him a headache on top of his already throbbing hangover, what happend last night? he thought before picking himself up from the floor. His entire back was covered in dirt and grime and his underwear had alcohol stains and mud on it from where he had apparently been sitting in a dirty alleyway without any trousers on. He froze for a few seconds before giving a small sigh after discovering he hadn't been sodomised. Looking around he tried to recall what had happened, the most he remembered was him and Adam sitting in the club before feeling bad and having to be walked out, everything else was a blur as far as he knew. He looked at his phone which he found in his pulled down trousers and found he was late for community service. Shit.

After pulling up his pants Simon had ran all the way to the centre and changed. He hadn't seen anyone when he came in and figured they must have started without him.  
Patting down his fringe he made his way towards the gym to grab a mop and bucket from the clutter cupboard which seemed to hold whatever you needed, granted someone had hastily shoved it in there so they could go home early.   
Before he opened to cupboard he heard ruffling coming from behind him and turned to see a still sleeping Nathan. Surprised at his friends ability to sleep so far into the day he opted to wake him up to help him avoid a tiff with shaun, where ever he was. He started with a little pat before shaking him when he discovered how deep Nathan had been sleeping. After a while Nathan finally cracked his eyes open and stirred from his sleep. Nathan tried to playfully grab and swat at whoever had woke him up but became confused as it seemed he had grabbed nothing, he thought that it may have been a visual mistake from his blurred vision but after waking up further he discovered he was right, in his hand was an invisible material that felt a lot like cheap clothing material.  
Simon saw Nathan's face change from smiley and playful to confused and scared and wondered if Nathan had gotten upset by the fact the first face he saw was his, he retreated slightly to give his friend room to sit up.  
"is that you Barry?" Nathan said in a weary voice unsure of the situation. Simon tilted his head and replied "yes it's me? Who else would it be?". Nathan's expression didn't change and simon thought he looked a little bit like how that probation worker looked when he kept her in the freezer, an unpleasant memory to say the least. "I'm sorry mate but I'm really freaking the fuck out, why the fuck are you invisible, is it even you Barry?" Nathan said scrambling to his feet and stepping away from where he assumed the entity stood, Simon was wide eyed and confused, 'when did he turn invisible?' he thought as he looked in a semi reflective surface to discover a lack of reflection. He tried to focus and turn visible again but nothing happened, 'OK a bit weird but let's try again', he closed his eyes and drew a deep breath and tried again, nothing happened. He turned to nathan who had been standing awkwardly, shifting his weight from his feet in anticipation. Something was wrong.  
He was about to speak his concern when he remembered his inability to speak to anyone while invisible, the only ability people seemed to be able to perceive was touch when he was like this, unsure of what to do he gently tapped Nathan's shoulder who in turn spun around, shrieked like a girl, and started swatting at the air around him, Simon leaped forwards and grabbed his shoulders in an effort to calm him down, the act triggered some sort of memory as he vaguely remembered someone holding his shoulders, the memory made him want to let go but realised that he needed to do it in order to calm his friend down from his hysterics.  
Nathan was wide eyed with fear but breathed deeply in a calming fashion when he realised the pressure from invisible hands he felt was soothing and not forceful and fierce, he got the picture.  
"why the fuck are you invisible?"  
No answer  
"is this an attempt at trying to see me naked cuz if you had come in a few hours ago you could've caught me wanking myself off"  
No answer  
He wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation tactic, it was like talking to a brick wall, or thin air in this case. "OK how about this? You take a hold of my hand and squeeze it, one squeeze for no, two squeeze for yes?" he said, extending his left hand outwards. He had to wait a few seconds too long but in the end felt a warm pressure gently encapsulate his hand, Nathan, ever the dick he is, took the action further by maneuvering and fidgeting his hand until he felt his fingers entwine with his companions. Simon was glad Nathan couldn't see him blush.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon was lead out of the gym towards everyone else, hand still invisibily entwined with Nathans. He felt stupid.  
Everyone turned to Nathan and Curtis was about to spew about him leaving them to do all the work, that was before seeing the weird way the Irish man was walking. He seemed to be pulling something along, with his hand wavering behind him, spread in such a way that it implied he was holding hands with someone, when Nathan came to a stop before the group of young offenders he swung his arm in a playful fashion and seemed to grip down on the air. Safe to say everyone was confused.  
"what the hell is going on? And what's wrong with your arm?" Curtis said with uncertainty in his voice.   
"yeah did you break it or sumthin?" Kelly added on. Alisha simply looked up and waited for the reply.  
"it looks like our dear pal Barry here has gotten himself into a right ol pickle, ya see apparently, and don't ask him how! Barry has turned himself invisible and doesn't know how to switch back!"  
Nathan almost shouted. Everyone furrowed their brows as Nathan struck a small pose and gestured to the empty space next to him and Alisha and Curtis turned to Kelly hoping for input. "he's telling the truth" was all she could offer, in reality she heard Simon thinking about how humiliating the situation was but decided to spare making a comment that might drive the invisible man away or make him uncomfortable, she knew people didn't always like knowing she knew what they were thinking 24/7.  
After a bit of explaining, a plan formed to make Simon somewhat accessible to the rest of the gang. Simon would tap people on the shoulder, one tap for no and two taps for yes, he would hold hands with Nathan to make sure they knew where he was, if not Nathan then Kelly, and Alisha and Curtis put together a white board and marker on string around Nathans neck, allowing Simon to write stuff down. 

After an hour Simon got uncomfortable. His right hand was sweating after holding Nathans hand for so long and the marker he used to write with barely worked unless he dug it into the board. No one could talk to him outside of getting replys in taps so they decided to not make any conversion with him, not that they did much of that to begin with but Simon had noticed the out of place silence.   
Simon also caught onto why everyone wanted to where he was at all times when he had managed to communicate after ten minutes that he needed the toilet. He made his way into the locker room to find Alisha and Curtis talking. 

"Its a bit sad that he can't speak or make noise while see through isn't it?" Alisha said running her hands down Curtis's body.   
"yeah I guess, I dunno its kinda creepy".   
"whaddya mean?"   
"I mean he's a creepy bloke ain't he, he likes to look at a lot of stuff and normally just hangs around watching, ya know?"   
"no I don't know, what?" Alisha said In a voice suggesting that she did know what her boyfriend meant but just didn't want to believe it.   
"I mean.." Curtis said drawing a guilty breath, "he isn't a creep, that's not what I'm getting at, I just mean that anyone who is invisible can be anywhere at anytime without anyone knowing, he killed our second probation officer for fuck sake, he's capable of a lot of shit" Curtis turned away from his girlfriend and added on "I know he ain't like that but then again it ain't like me to get caught with drugs".   
Simon stood stock still in the middle of the locker room and nearly fainted. 'His friends are scared of him?', he looked at Alisha and saw her face turn into a frown and slowly nod at the speech Curtis had made. She couldn't argue, she had seen the body of Sally the probation worker, kept in a freezer to be preserved for god knows how long, she would never admit it but... Sometimes Simon could scare her.   
Having heard enough Simon turned back towards where Kelly and Nathan were, completely forgetting about his need to piss. When he was a few feet away from the other two he pondered in his head the two possibilities at hand, he could either go and hold hands with one of them and pretend nothing had happened or, he could turn away and sulk. Unable to think clearly he decided he liked the idea of sulking more.   
He turned the other way and started walking, he decided he didn't want to be around anyone he knew for a little while, it's not like shaun had booked him in anyway. After twenty minutes of walking he found himself in amongst the flat buildings and corner shops, surrounded by mean looking people who would've definitely picked on him had he been visible, 'there are some perks I guess.'  
Turning a corner simon saw a familiar face down the street, unable to fully see who it was he decided to get closer, it's not like anyone could see him. Upon getting closer he could get a good look at the guy.   
It was Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect another chapter, or at least not one any time soon... :/


End file.
